Medication for the Medicated
by anythingzombie
Summary: Picture prompts consisting of alternating genres, non-canon couples, various points of views and any amount of words.
1. Hopefully, Faithfully, Regrettable

**Hopefully, Faithfully, Regrettable**

I walked behind her, my mind unknowingly traveling her small body. Her blonde hair would occasionally get caught in the light breeze that would show itself every now and again. She had changed drastically in the last few months, and I hardly saw her anymore. Her demeanor had seemed to grow dark and she hardly acknowledged my presence, along with anyone else. She'd become a hallow shell, only ever putting any effort into her life when it came to keeping herself from shutting down completely.

"Jane?" I asked her as we trampled through a pile of broken three limbs and irritating leaves.

"Yes, Emmett?" she responded sullenly.

I sighed and paused before continuing on, "Are you going to tell me things now?"

She looked back at me, her pale, blue eyes catching mine for a moment. She echoed my sigh, but I knew immediately that this was a positive sign. She would open up—she had to.

"We're almost there, can you wait till then?" she questioned back.

"I guess, but where are we going anyway?"

She ignored me this time, which was what she seemed great at doing. I hadn't planned on going out today, well, at least anywhere that was full of wilderness. She shocked me when she came up to me after church and asked if I'd join her on a small walk. Immediately I said yes, but somehow this "small walk" had turned into a rather long one, and a dangerous one, as well. If I wasn't tumbling over my own legs, I was getting scratched by branches and bushes. Jane, on the other hand, seemed to avoid any form of destruction. She walked through this perilous forest blissfully invisible.

We'd been at it for an hour, and us getting to whatever destination she wanted seemed to be less and less likely. But finally she came to a halt. She brushed down on her white, floral dress, and then she pushed her hair back behind her ears, only to have it fall free from the shortness.

"What are we doing here?" I examined the area around us. It wasn't any different from the rest of the woods.

"I need to tell you something, Em, and I wanted to make sure we were as far away from any other person," she answered back, a different change in her apathetic tone. This time it sounded as if she were joyous.

"What is it?" The situation had seemed to change more fully than what I had thought it would be. I figured she'd brought me here to apologize for her indifferent state she'd been swallowed up by. Instead she smiled widely, a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"First, I'd like to say that I'm sorry if I've worried you or anyone else."

At this time all I could think was, _ha!_ But I had missed the impending doom on the horizon.

She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes, a new smile that I had never seen before taking over her face. It was beautiful—she was beautiful. I grinned as well, my feet shuffling forward as I took her delicate, snow-like hands in my own.

"Speak up," I told her gently. Her eyes snapped open, that smile refusing to leave.

"The doctor's told me I have cancer," she spoke, lightness in her voice. It shocked me.

My eyes grew wide. "What?"

She continued to grin cheerfully. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" I shouted. "There's _everything_ to worry about!"

I could feel the wetness begin to build in my eyes, and I was determined to shake them away. Jane's hands found their way on my face. She forced me to look at her, which was difficult to do.

"There was, but not anymore, Em. I've…I've found God."

I opened my mouth to ask more questions, but I had lost my voice. Lucky for me, she was willing to explain without a hassle.

"He came to me when I was ill in bed. He promised me a new life and He said that He'd make me all better. I don't have to die, not anymore," she nearly sang.

"I—I just don't get it. What do you mean found God? And how—?"

She shook her head and pressed a finger of my lips, stopping me from saying anymore.

"I get to live, Emmett. I get to always be with you."

-:-

That was years ago, though. Jane had really found God, but he wasn't what He we'd been preached about. His name was Aro, and he'd taken Jane for everything she had. She might have been cancer free, but she would forever be stuck as the senseless fourteen year old girl she was; a powerful vampire at that.

But I had found my own God, my own Angel. Her name was Rosalie, and there was so much about her that reminded me of Jane. But I was lucky—I was now an immortal as well.

It was the perfect irony.

Jane and I could be together, but I found someone else and she was alone, wishing that she'd never let herself give faith to any man who'd promised her a better life. All she wanted now was death, yet she survived for her brother. He was promised life as well, the poor fool.

"Reminiscing again?" Edward's voice carried from upstairs.

"Shut up," I growled, feeling Jane's rich smile taking place on my face. She was still a part of me, even if I didn't think so.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Picture prompts posted on my profile.

Go to **www(dot)picprompts(dot)blogspot(dot)com** to participate.

I will be only writing non-canon couples.


	2. Date Night

**Date Night**

Riley's foot tapped against the hard floor of his basement. He chewed on his nails as his eyes persistently flickered to the clock on the wall beside him. He knew that time wouldn't go any faster if he did this, but he couldn't help it, he was anxious. He'd asked Bella Swan to come over. His best friend Max asked him if it were a date, and Riley replied with a wondrous gaze. _Was it a date? _

A sound of a door opening caught his attention. He whipped his head to his right, his eyes dancing up the steps until he caught sight of Bella walking down them.

"Thanks, Mrs. Biers!" Bella called out behind her.

Riley pushed himself off the couch and onto his feet. He brushed his moist palms against his pants and he swallowed. Bella reached the final step and looked up at Riley.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile.

"H-Hey," he stuttered, a small blush reaching his face. Bella blushed in return, only because she knew she was the cause for his nerves.

"I told my dad I'd be home by nine," she said, determined to change the subject.

Riley's eyebrows scrunched up. "But it's only three."

The brunette smiled. "Then you better have some fun activities planned."

He smiled in return, offering her a seat on his beat up, old couch. She sat down while he walked toward the entertainment system, fishing out a favorite movie of his. He carried it to Bella, sitting beside her.

"What's that?" she asked. He handed her the DVD.

"Badass Cops, my favorite movie of all time. Have you seen it?"

"I haven't, though my dad does own it, go figure." She laughed as did he.

"I figured cops would hate it, since it's basically one big farce. But it shows your dad is open minded and doesn't take offense easily, so that's good to know," Riley replied.

Bella smirked but said nothing.

_"Reno 911 and Superbad meet in this raunchy, witty and bizarre take on two cops in Los Angeles. Lautner and Pattinson prove their ability to go from drama and angst to action and comedy,"_ she read out loud.

"It's the greatest thing in the world," Riley said.

Bella put the movie on his lap. "Put it on."

Riley got up and set up the movie, all the while Bella was trying to get comfortable on the old couch. The springs squeaked with each movement she made and she couldn't help but to blush. Riley looked over his shoulder at her and smirked.

"I'm going to go get some popcorn and soda," he said. She nodded her head and watched him disappear. Bella sat there in the dark, the only light coming from the TV which showed old trailers for movies she's already seen. She sighed and decided to get more comfortable. She slipped off her shoes and took off the jacket her mother had bought her. As she was scooting herself up on the couch, Riley came downstairs.

He apologized for taking so long, and Bella dismissed it.

"Popcorn takes awhile," she summed up.

He nodded his head and sat beside her. Bella immediately went for the popcorn, not being able to resist its buttery smell. Riley smiled as she shoved a handful into her mouth. She caught his eye and blushed, but to make her feel better he stuck a bigger handful into his mouth, nearly choking.

As the two stared at the hilarious cops on screen, things seemed to get anything but funny in reality. Bella and Riley had moved closer to each other. Their shoulders touched and Riley was having an inner-battle with himself. Was he supposed to wrap an arm around her or hold her hand? He wished Bella would take the lead, that is if she wanted him to cuddle with her at all. But as if she read his mind, Bella pressed herself closer to him, making it so he had no choice but to wrap his arm around her.

She sighed in content, then laughed at the movie. Riley smiled of happiness.

When the credits appeared, both grew sad at the fact that they'd have to separate. But a thought crossed Riley's mind.

"Ya know," he stared, "I've got Badass Cops 2 and 3 upstairs."

Bella looked up at him with her large, brown eyes. "What are you waiting for?"

Riley had planned on pushing her away so he could run upstairs, but instead he did something else.

"I'm waiting for you to kiss me."

Bella smiled widely and sat up, pressing her lips eagerly against his.


	3. Escape to Paradise Part One

**Escape to Paradise – Part One**

**Edward Masen – 1986**

I had stolen my father's car, but I did not fear getting in trouble. Trouble was not my intentions, and neither was what would happen to that car that same day. Even though Emmett had promised me that what we had planned on was far greater than any plot for college, I couldn't help but to stress on the fact that we had only pockets full of dollars and pennies—we couldn't survive off of that.

'Don't worry, Eddie,' he had said to me, patting me on the shoulder. 'Where we are going we won't have to worry about cash! The only thing you need to think about is the world that is waiting for us!'

I stared at him with my second thoughts. Was I really going to give up the Chicago for the Colorado wilderness?

**Bella Swan – 2010**

I placed the supposed-ironic "Only Ugly Chicks Read" bookmark in between pages fifty and fifty-one, slowly shutting the book after. I sighed in content and pulled the book into my arms, holding it gently as I tried to force myself to put it down so I could get ready for school. I had already spent an hour wasted on reading, and by now I was going to miss the bus.

I rushed to put on my shoes and put all my things into my back-pack, watching the clock as I tried to remember if I my English essay was due today or not. Reading always swept me up into a world that made me forget about my own. It was bad on my part, but it wasn't going to stop me. I mused on whether or not I should put the book I was reading in my bag or just carry it. But knowing me, I'd want to flaunt the thing that had me swept up in wonder.

It was raining today, just like it always was. As I started sloshing onto the sidewalks, I realized that my book was getting wet. I could have put it in my back-pack, but instead I opened up my jacket and slipped it in, zipping up the warmth and protection I could offer myself and the book.

"Hey, Bella!" a voice greeted. I looked up and spotted Mike Newton, a close friend.

I smiled. "Hi, Mike. Happy Monday?"

"When is Monday ever happy?" Jessica sneered from behind.

I shrugged and stood beside my group of friends as we waited for the bus. We all chatted about our weekends and complained about the school work we'd be assigned. Angela exchanged her home-made bracelet for a necklace my step-father had bought me. Eventually the bus came and I vanished to the back of the line; I wasn't in any rush to find a spot.

Mike followed my lead and stood behind me, we both smiled at each other. As we stepped on the bus, he whispered in my ear, "You make my Mondays happy."

He and I shared a seat in the middle of the bus. I could feel Jessica glare at me from behind, but I tried not to let it bother me. Instead I fished out my book and opened it up at the space I had left off. I bit my lip from excitement and was glad school didn't start for forty minutes.

**Edward Masen – 1986**

As Emmett and I prepared for our trip, I couldn't help but to feel bad for my mother. She and I had formed a close bond that had been burning since birth, and I knew that she was stressing over the fact that I would be off on my own for a long time. I'd miss her deeply, but I knew I had to get away from the caged life my parents had built around me.

Today was my escape from the shadowed life I had always been a part of. I was ready for this, and I knew that the world around me was, too.

Grabbing the last of my bags – which were only full of clothes and other things one might need on a primitive camping trip for months – I slowly left my bedroom, giving my thanks to God for allowing me to have such a great place of wonder. I'd miss my poster-covered walls, the squeaky window, the soft bed and the television that stayed on throughout most the day. It would be different from being away from all this. How was I going to cope without MTV and the Twilight Zone?

But I did not have to worry about those things; I had books, and plenty of them.

-:-

Four days into my drive with the only friend I had was enough to drive anyone a tad mad. The small car always seemed stuffy, and neither of us could compromise on what band to listen to or what place to stop and get food. I knew that at some point we'd both be strangling each other, and I feared the worst. My only ounce of escape from him was sleeping, and I could only do so much of that with the blazing heat and traffic.

'I'm suffocating,' I told my mother over a pay phone one day. 'I knew that deep down this was a bad idea.'

She sighed motherly on the other end, and I rolled my eyes dramatically and pictured myself hanging up on her now before things got out of hand.

'Edward, dear, things like this happen. It's great that you and Emmett are best friends, but there is a reason why you two don't hang out 24/7. But I suppose that this is a mighty test on your friendship.'

Her patronizing tone was more than I could handle.

'I should come home,' I said—mostly to myself.

'Well, actually, you shouldn't,' she responded. She was hiding something from me.

'And why is this?' I asked with an immense fascination, but in reality it was anything but.

'Your father and I are moving to Europe,' she said as clearly as anyone could. I pretended not to hear it.

'We have to go…I'll call you next time we stop, or sometime.'

'Alright, I love you. Try not to kill Emmett, alright?'

_This isn't a joking matter, mother of mine. _'Love you, too.'

I headed inside the diner that was awkwardly placed in a nowhere town in Iowa. At our pace of travelling, we'd reach Colorado with gray hair and canes.

'How's life at Manor Masen?' Emmett inquired as I took my seat next to him on the battered stools.

'Apparently they're moving,' I relished.

I could see Em's eyebrow rise in the corner of my eye. 'Where to? Why?'

'No clue. I decided to wait to find out. No need to have family ruining things for me.' It wasn't a lie. Not entirely.

'How do you feel about strangers ruining your life?' he asked me, a hesitance in his voice.

'It's less bad, but not that great. Why do you ask?'

'Well,' he coughed and a small, yet large, face appeared from behind the counter, 'Alice was interested on joining us.'

'I've always wanted to go on a nature trip, even though it's more of a trip where a bunch of kids will probably get eaten by a bear.'

'Getting eaten by a bear is our specialty,' I said sarcastically. Apparently this was an 'okay' from me.

'Yay! I'll tell my boss that I quit and maybe you can take me home so I can get my things? Great!' She didn't even let us get a word in. As soon as her petite body was out of sight, I glared darkly at Emmett.

'Dude, how could I say no? Plus I think she likes me, and I'm willing to share!'

'You're disgusting.' With that I left the diner and sat in the car. Across the street was a bus stop. It was as if God threw me a sign. But just as I reached for the door handle, Alice and Em walked out.

**Bella Swan - 2010**

The bus came to a stop and Mike tapped on my shoulder to let me know. I grinned softly at him and closed my book, wondering how fast it would take me to get to my locker and then to my first class. Hopefully not too long.

Slowly the bus emptied. I barely made it out without breaking an ankle.

"Oh, my gosh." Jessica gasped as our group collected just beside the bus doors.

"What?" I heard a voice asked, panicked. _Angela._

"A school dance. A _high school_ dance!" she nearly screamed as she pointed towards a banner just above the school's front doors.

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's cool. Well, I'm off to class."

I couldn't have left faster.

But behind me I heard the remarks from my so called "friends". "God, she's such a negi-Nancy. I wish she'd go back home to her whore of a mother."

I wasn't one-hundred percent sure who this voice belonged to, all I knew was that it hurt. My eyes began to sting as tears formed, and I felt my stomach quiver in pain.

"Jeeze, Lauren, why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" I recognized this voice. "Hey, Bella! Wait up!"

Mike ran after me, half angry-half hopeful. I stopped and smiled at him, thankful to have at least one person to stand up for me.

He put an arm around my back and pushed me forward, but kindly, as if he was trying to get me away before I could get hurt anymore.

"She's just jealous," he said once we got inside.

"Jealous of what?"

"You. Duh." He winked and continued to walk with me. "Though, I don't blame her. Who wouldn't be jealous of you?"

"Or the guys who are shoulder to shoulder with me?" I prompted.

He smirked widely, and his eyes grew wicked with sudden humor. "Ah, yes. I am one to be jealous of; my looks are the best in the school – next to yours."

I looked into his charming blue eyes.

"That they are."

**Edward Masen – 1986**

'Wow, are we really planning on living like this?' Alice asked as we all came to a full stop on our hike.

I set down my bags and looked at where she had been so transfixed upon. Immediately my eyes were struck with magnificence far beyond anything I had ever seen before. The mountains were vibrant with multi-colored greens and blues. It was as if a painting or a photograph had suddenly came alive, and I was breathing it all in.

A waterfall gushed water far ahead of us, making a loud yet calming noise.

'I could seriously live like this,' Emmett said in awe as he answered her question.

I spoke then. 'I don't think I'd believe in the world after this.'

'Who could?' the small girl responded.

The three of us stood on top of the highest bit of land we'd make our home.

'Yeah, this is life.'


	4. Escape to Paradise Part Two

**Escape to Paradise - Part Two**

**Bella Swan – 2010**

The book I had been reading so viciously these past days was slowly coming to an end, and I feared reading the last chapter. I had gotten so involved with all the characters that I felt as if they were a part of me. It was silly of course, they were only fictional—at least, I think so. I had googled the author, who turned out to be quite interesting, and much like the main character in the book.

His name was Anthony Cullen, a forty year old who worked as a journalist in Seattle. He had emancipated himself around the age of fifteen, and even lived in the wilderness for a few months like the character in his book. All in all, he and Edward were a lot alike, and I felt a sudden urge to meet the guy.

I had a chance once to meet him, but then I didn't know him and didn't care about the wonders he had to share. I felt silly now for missing out, but according to what the internet says, he'll be having a new book out - science-fiction - and hopefully I'll be able to get his autograph or something.

"Bells, phone," Charlie said sullenly as he walked back into the living room. I sighed and got up from off the floor, keeping my eye on the television to make it seem like I didn't want to answer the phone—which I didn't.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone once I made my way to it.

"Bella? Hi. It's Mike. Uhm, what are you doing this weekend?"

I bit my lip nervously. Was he asking what I think he was? "N-nothing. Why?"

"Well, I made plans with Eric to go to a concert in Seattle, but he's ditching to go camping with Jessica and Lauren and all of them.

"I'll have to ask my dad, but I'd love to go!"

"Really?" he squeaked.

"Of course I would. Wait…What band is it?" The thought dawned on me suddenly.

"To be perfectly honest, I have no clue. I actually think it's just a local band. My dad brought free tickets home one day. He insisted that he and I go, I screamed like a girl and said no." His laugh instantly made me laugh in return.

Silence entered then, but it wasn't awkward or unwanted.

"I'll ask my dad later and then let you know, does that sound good?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you later. Bye," he parted.

"Bye."

I returned to the living room where I fell back into the couch, surrounding by complete comfort and bliss.

"What's with the grin?" Charlie asked me, his brown eyes staring at me with intensity.

I shrugged and reached for my book. "Nothing."

**Edward Masen – 1991**

My key had stuck a little in the lock. The piece of metal had been through a content hell during my time away from the still house.

'Are you sure this okay?' a hushed voice asked behind me.

'Yeah. The house is empty, so we'll be able to be alone for a bit.' I pushed the door open fully. It creaked in the empty silence. I smiled as the familiar scent of dust and books touched my senses, relishing in the fact that I was home. I sighed and turned around, pulling in the violet eyed blonde into my arms.

'Welcome home,' I cheerily said.

She smiled. 'It's nice to have a place to call home after all that time in the wilderness.'

'Goodbye, hippie ways.'

'Hello, growing up,' she finished.

I kissed her softly on the lips and pulled her into my old home, guiding to the place that I had missed on lonely nights.

'Cute room,' Rosalie muttered as I shut to door behind us, bringing her to my old bed. My intentions were more than clear.

**Bella Swan – 2010**

I hadn't read in two days. But I was completely fine with that.

Suddenly and oddly, Mike had taken up all of my time, and any that came my way. Charlie agreed to the concert on Saturday, but I couldn't wait till then to have fun with one of my best friends, whom I never really saw before.

It wasn't until the next day after he'd asked me to go with him that I realized my feelings for Mike were not something I had always felt with him.

I liked Mike more than a friend. I had an involuntary crush and didn't even hesitate to object.

Mike Newton; I could really get used to being more than friends with him.

**Edward Masen – 1991**

I held her in my arms. She was a perfect puzzle piece and I'd thoroughly damn myself to hell if somebody told me she didn't belong here.

'I love you, Mr. Masen,' she said to me then, suddenly.

I smiled. 'I love you, soon to be Mrs. Masen.'

**_Anthony Cullen – 2018_**

"What are you doing, sweetie?" my wife asked as she stepped behind me. Her hands rested on my shoulders as she stared at the computer screen.

"Just reading that Bella girl's blog, it's nothing important," I answered.

"Maybe you should write to her. Tell her how much you appreciate her words for your book," Tanya suggested.

I smiled. "That's a great idea. But I think I'll send her my unpublished book I wrote."

"The one about you and me?"

"And the kids. Something tells me that she could use some parenthood advice, especially since she'll be having her own soon."

My wife smiled widely at me, kissing the tip of my nose as she pulled the stack of paper from the desk drawer.

"I'll get everything set up. Love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Masen," I answered back with a wink.

"You know, making me a fictional character was the best proposal ever."

I laughed. "Whoever said I made you a fictional character?"

She smiled wide then, a light in her eyes.


	5. Darkest Hour

**Darkest Hour**

* * *

There hadn't been a time when I thought I'd be safe or happy. I lived in a constant stupor; everything appeared insignificant and irrelevant to my current state of being. The only thing that mattered at this time of day was my bed and whether or not I'd wake up in the morning.

I prayed to God that I wouldn't, but I was never a religious boy to begin with.

* * *

It wasn't up to me to decide whether or not I had the life I wanted, because in the end I'd say I didn't. The problem was that I wasn't the only person with a shitty life in the world, no matter how much it felt like it at times. I wanted to say my life was ordinary, but it wasn't. Thousands of people had a family like mine: the drunks and the fighters, the melodramatics and the instigators, the overly rebellious teens and the naughty children. I came from a fucked up family, but the world is rather small, and I'm not the only one.

I wanted so much to believe in all this, but I just couldn't. I felt as if I were the only person who could understand what it's like to be in my shoes. I acted as if I were the only teenager in the world who lived anything but an extraordinary life. I hated it, immensely so. I knew what was wrong, and I knew how to fix it, but a part of me didn't want to let go of the misery and the anguish. I enjoyed the self-pity doubts and pain. I enjoyed these masochistic tendencies.

The worst part was that I couldn't really track them down from where they came. I could see the pain in my eyes, and I could feel it in my heart. I could taste it on my tongue and feel it tremble out of my finger tips. I was rigged with it, but I couldn't seem to know where it all originated from.

The only logical place was my mind, where dark things lay and boil. But that's not where I felt them; I felt nothing there. I had to get these feelings away from me—the only solution was to get away from what they were driven by.

**

* * *

**

I won't deny that I was upset from leaving my home. How could I not be? That's the place where I ate and slept and on finer occasions laughed. It was _home_. I had left it, for what? A suitcase full of old clothes and pocket change? The cold, hard cement that threatened to cause me harm by complete strangers? The agonizing aches from my stomach? This wasn't the life I had wanted, but I knew if I wanted to get better, I had to get away.

The worst thing about running away was the fact that my family didn't really care. Jane did, at first. But she wasn't dealing with her own fucked up life as it was. The only thing she did care about was pleasing her egotistical boyfriend who promised to love her forever. She has no idea that he's cheating on her with her best friend, Heidi. I was sworn to secrecy. If I were to tell, I'd probably be a lot worse than I am now.

It killed me to keep that in.

Mom and Dad were so busy with their own feuding that I never came across their incoherent, drunk thoughts.

Drunk was a lifestyle for them. I wondered how they managed to even work. Jane said that they had an inner kick-start in the brain that told them when to be an actual parent, but that only lasted for so long. Jane usually took care of me. But I'd always told her I didn't need anybody.

**

* * *

**

I'd found refuge away from civilization. The circumstances weren't much better, though. The nights were cold and the days were exhausting. I lay at night, paranoid of the night wilderness that echoes around me. Therefore, I don't get enough sleep, causing my eyes to droop and my body to move slowly.

There's no money for food anymore, so I scavenge for edible things around me. I dared to kill an animal, but I couldn't get the strength I needed.

**

* * *

**

I'm dying. The thoughts are impending and unwanted, but they're there.

The famine and exhaustion have seemed to overwhelmed my body, leaving me distraught and paralyzed to the very ground I sat on. Birds chirped and bugs crawled on rocks next to me, but I wasn't moving for anything.

**

* * *

**

I hear them. I hear my name.

I have the urge to call out, to answer.

I can't find my voice.

I can't find my body.

**

* * *

**

I had thought my life was meaningless from the beginning.

But even though it wasn't like a fairytale, I realize now what it was.

**

* * *

**

It's too late.

I'm already gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Super special thanks goes to TRDancer and LivesInDreams for helping me figure out what to write for the impossible prompts I was given.

And Alec is boss, even if he's stupid enough to realize what his problems are and end up dying from anything but.


	6. With or Without You

**With or Without You**

We all had our vices, the things that made us click, the things that caused us not to be the person we could fully be. We all had our faults, and I couldn't deny mine. I was destroyed by my very fear, my very nature. I was someone who I could never want to be. I had become a new person in such a short matter of time. I had become a ghost for less than an hour. I had changed.

-:-

I first met Billy Black on the night of a party. Renee and I had gone as a date—nothing too unusual. I had plans to get wasted completely and have sex in someone else's bed with her, which was pretty much normal for she and I. But all my intentions were blown when I saw him.

He wasn't extraordinary looking, but he wasn't plainly ordinary. He was just someone I was really intrigued by. He had dark skin that captivated his whole body, giving him a roughed and aged look. His black hair went down to his back, making him look wise and tired in the wind. It was really something to see, and I found myself not able to look away.

He and a group of friends, whom were much the same, walked over to our group on the beach, probably wanting to join in on the revelry that had been happening. Renee and I were standing on the edge of the party, so we we're greeted first.

"Party and we didn't know about it? I sense a crime going on," some boy jokingly said.

"No," I started, my voice stale and lifeless, "It's just a party."

"Right…" that same boy started. "Well, since we live here 'n all, could we participate in these festivities?"

Renee jumped in, her bright smile illuminating the tension. "Of course! Just don't start any drama. Last time that happened Charlie here almost got stuck in jail for a couple of months."

I turned my eyes at her and glared, letting her know that she was sharing too much information. She grinned at me with an acceptance in her eye. I hoped she'd let it go.

"Let's get 'em, boys," that same guy said, quickly rushing past the two and into the large group. But one stayed behind.

"Sorry about Ephraim," the wise looking one said. "He's very…brute."

"I can tell," I mumbled.

"I'm Billy," he said, sticking his hand out.

"Charlie," I replied. His hand was warm and soft, not rough like I thought it'd be. "And this is Renee." I left the part out where she was my girlfriend. I didn't want to tell him that.

"Hi, Billy," she replied, taking my hand from his. Immediately I missed it.

"Is this party any fun?" he questioned.

"Some," the brunette replied, her smile bright and contagious. "The men are asses and the women are mighty…skanky, but you get used to it."

"And what," he began, "you two are neither?"

"No, I'm a mighty ass, but I try not to be," I replied honesty, humor in my throat.

"And what about you?" he asked, his dark eyes on Renee.

"Oh, haven't you heard? I'm too innocent for my own good, at least, that's what Charlie here says." She nudged me in the side and I felt suddenly embarrassed.

"I'm sure that can't be all true. We've all got some type of inner animal in us—it's just begging to get free," Billy said, a type of wise-humor in his tone.

Renee turned to me, her hand on my chest softly and very quietly she said, "I'm going to go to the bathroom—wherever that is. I'll see you in a few minutes, kay?"

"Alright," I replied. She smirked and got on her tip toes, her lips pursed. I pecked her and smiled, feeling my cheeks start to burn as I noticed that Billy the Wise was watching us. The brunette eyed me, a question in her eyes. Obviously, she was wondering when I got so modest with how I am when it comes to her and her lips, but I didn't answer back.

She left then and I didn't watch her like I used to. Instead, I was watching Billy, who was watching me in return.

"Aren't you going to join your friends?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "Not really. I'm not much of a partier."

"Same." It was mostly true. "Want a beer, though?"

"A beer sounds good." I nodded my head and walked away, returning with a stiff one for the both of us.

We stood in front of each other, our eyes anywhere else as we drank the cold beer. It was rather peaceful, besides the loud noise from the large group of people. The waves from the beach were big and noisy, clearly trying to seem like they wanted the attention more. Billy and I gladly gave it to it.

"Want to go take a walk?" he asked after commenting that Renee had seemed to get caught up in the party.

It wasn't very awkward between us, this I noticed immediately. It was as if we were friends or brother—we were instantly comfortable with each other as we walked past the wild sea and headed for the deep and dark woods, which seemed even more lively then the party or ocean put together.

We didn't speak much, mostly because we had nothing to say. Instead we just trekked over the fallen trees, roots, and branches until we found an open place in the woods.

"Forks, right?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," I answered. "And you're from here, right?"

He smirked. "Actually, I'm from Seattle. I moved here with a friend and his family after I had trouble with my own."

"I've been there before. But only with my dad."

"Did he skip-out?" Billy questioned.

"Only in the end. He abused my mom, and me, and eventually I had had enough. I snapped. After he realized that I was no longer the scared, little boy, he left us." Oddly enough, it wasn't hard to share this information with the total stranger next to me.

"I'm sorry, man," he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

That single movement caused me to change, not just mentally but physical. My eyes met his and a connection was formed. He licked his lips and I couldn't help but feel aroused. I leaned in, inhaling his peppermint scent. Our noses touched, and then our lips. We kissed.

I wasn't sure how I was going to feel, but I didn't expect this. I felt scared and curious, completely intoxicated by his very touch.

A sound echoed around us and we jumped a part, our eyes meeting the lively hazel ones not too far ahead of us.

"Renee," I stated.

She whimpered a bit and ran away. I felt myself running after her, and Billy ran after me. I stopped once I reached the boarders of the party, he stopped at the tree line. I looked back at him, noticing his ancient eyes had grown even wiser.

We both knew it then as I made my way through the crowd.

We'd never be together.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

This is for IChimpz. I had a total Seth/Alec moment with the kiss and whatnot. Damn you, woods! You're just a perfect place to get wood, aren't ya? ...am I talking to wood?

No one really ever talks about Charlie's parents. Odd.


	7. Beau Monstre

**Beau Monstre**

Seth Clearwater sat at one of the only three computers in his school, staring at a blank document that would soon be full of words – he hoped – that was needed for his tenth grade English class. He was supposed to write about an idol, someone who wrote glorious literature or saved many lives; a fireman or Abraham Lincoln; Gandhi or a great, great Grandfather who fought in a war—someone who made an impact on many.

Of course this wasn't _exactly_ what was needed. The assignment was to write about how someone made an impact on your life, no matter how big or small. The clichéd, teacher-suck-up thing to do would to write about someone who can be found in the history books, someone who was world-known, but Seth couldn't give in to the easy way out. He didn't want to write about Benjamin Franklin; he wanted this to be a challenge. He wanted to write something from the heart.

He first thought about writing about his father, who died last year. But, as rude and heartless as it may be, Seth didn't feel like his father was his hero. He never did look up to him, not completely. His father's concerns laid in the tribe and the people of La Push. Seth wasn't his only son, not really—everyone was Harry's child.

And just because he's dead, Seth said mentally, it doesn't mean he's a different person.

He thought about writing about his mom, who became two parents rather than one. She picked up where his dead father left off. Parents were too obvious.

Seth considered writing about Sam Uley, maybe even Jacob Black. Edward Cullen crossed his mind, but no one would love to hear about how Seth thought he was actually a decent guy. Other names from the pack were contemplated, along with Charlie Swan and some other random names.

Out of everyone he could think about, only one name stood out. Only one name seemed beyond perfect.

Leah.

Leah had been his idol since he was child, even when she was hormonal and would scream the day away. She was rude and often crabby, but she had some good things about her, like the way she would protect Seth and the ones she loved, the way she managed to feel guilty when she did something wrong. Leah had a big heart, even though it was hidden deep inside.

It only hid deeper after Sam hurt her. Seth wouldn't forgive him for that, even if it wasn't entirely his fault. Seth was the only one who was really affected by Leah's heartache. She might have turned her back against everyone, and she might have let herself hate anyone who attempted to comfort her or be a part of her life, but she was still Leah, Seth's big sister who would do anything to protect him and teach him things that he'd never be able to learn from his parents.

It hurt him to see the light gone from her. Leah was an amazing person, but not anymore.

There in that silent classroom, Seth began his essay, an unfamiliar willingness and wanting taking over.

-:-:-:-

Three days later, the day after he'd received his grade for the essay about Leah, he woke up early, even before the sun, and tip-toed to his sister's bedroom, knowing that she'd be home from patrol in the next hour.

He knew the first place Leah would go would be her bed, so he set the paper with a large 'A' on her colorless pillow. He smiled and left the room, knowing that he'd hopefully make a difference in his sister's life.

-:-:-:-

Leah yawned in her wolf form, feeling as if she'd fall over dead any second. Sam phased then, and Leah wanted to cheer; not because he was there, but because that meant it was time for her to go home.

_I'm guessing nothing happened, _he thought, his black eyes scouting the restful area around him.

_Nothing ever happens, Sam. _Her tone was scornful and irritated.

Sam sighed and called to Jared, whom was just as tired as Leah.

_Patrol doesn't make any sense anymore, _he began, internally wincing as Sam growled in question. _I mean, what's out there? Nothing. If a bloodsucker was to step a foot on our land, we'd figure out._

_How? By someone getting caught and, oh, I don't know, eaten? _Leah snarled.

Silence followed as Jared realized his mistake.

_Go home, you two, _Sam ordered.

_With pleasure, _the two thought in sync, immediately rushing to their homes and phasing as soon as they could. Leah felt great to be on her two feet again; her wolf paws were not ideal. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt she had set out in the woods by her home and made her way into the house, determined to get to her bed before the sun began to rise—she really hated this schedule.

She had been a night-owl back when she was in high school; she hardly slept. But now, she was exhausted all the time. The schedules changed so much do to Sam and Paul and Jared and everyone else who had imprinted. It seemed that the Imprintee's needs came first, causing other pack members, such as Leah, to suffer by the fact that one day they'd be doing daylight patrol, and that same day having to pull all nighters to pick up where others dropped out.

I should have stayed in Jacob's pack, Leah thought as she entered her bedroom. But no, he has to be a damn one-man-wolf-pack.

She cursed at the only boy who became her only hope at getting over and out of this dreary little place. As she climbed into her bed, she noticed something on her pillow.

"Seth," she groaned. She grabbed the paper and made an attempt to crush it, until she read the header.

Leah Clearwater: Superman Meets Voldemort

She crinkled her nose, noticing the impressive mark the paper had received. She wanted to go wake up Seth to figure out what this was about, but decided to figure it out herself (that and Seth, according to her werewolf senses, wasn't in the house). She sat in her bed, suddenly less tired and slightly wired. She ran a hand through her hair and began to read.

It's commonly known that siblings do not get along-it would be a crime if they did. My sister and I abide the laws of Mother Nature. We bicker, we fight, we yell and we do things to each other that could surely send us to hell. But that's just what we do; it's all we know. When we aren't about to kill each other in our sleep, we're bonding, or at least having a conversation that doesn't consist of 'nuh-uhs', 'he/she's touching me', and the occasional 'I will make you see spots for the next week'. I like when we're civil and decent beings. Honestly, though, too much of that and I think the world would explode.

There are five reasons why I think of my big sister as my idol.

Reason numero uno: She's though. Almost manly, but she'd kill me if I told her that. She's strong and very proud. She's one of those people that get hurt over and over again, but manage to find away to keep themselves from letting it become a part of them. Sometimes she does let her guard down and ends up getting burned, but she recovers. It's a trait that I'm dying to have, but hopefully I won't ever need it.

Reason numero dos: A lot of people wouldn't believe me if I said that Leah was a sweetheart. They'd probably think I was an alien or a witch, and would therefore have me burned to the stake. Leah is by far one of the most loving and caring person in the world, but that's only after she lets you into her life. One time when I was little, Leah taught me how to ride a two-wheeler. After many tumbles and scraps, and band-aids, I finally got the hang of it. She was cheering me on as I peddled down the road, a huge smile on my face. What neither of us were expecting was me flying over my handle bars and landing on my face. I lost both my front teeth that day. Leah immediately rushed over to me, the first thing she said was, "Seth, this is Washington, not Louisiana." I was so confused that I couldn't concentrate on the pain or the fact that my mouth was a lot chillier. She smiled at me and picked up my teeth from the ground, putting them in my hand. I finally realized what had happened and started crying—it's what six year olds do. "Don't worry!" she started. "This is good! This means that now you can get money from the tooth-fairy _and_ get your grown-up teeth." We both went inside and she let me into her room while we drank soda and ate her snacks. It was beyond the happiest day of my life; I got to spend it with her.

Reason numero tres: This is probably the harshest reason, but it's the truth. Leah's heartbreak. Everyone knows about it. It's all you can ever see or get from Leah. It's not only hard to hear, but it's harder to get the side-effects of it. Leah is mean. Half the time she doesn't mean it, but I've learned a lot from watching her. When 'you know who' broke up with her, Leah spent most that week in denial. It was as if she had never been in a relationship to begin with. And then the cries came. Late at night, when everyone was asleep, Leah was awake, screaming into her pillow and gasping out in pain. I'd often press my ear against her door and listen, feeling my own gut twist and turn. It's probably one of the worst sounds anyone could hear. But the cries were just the beginning. During the day she'd shut herself off, hardly speaking to anyone. When she did speak, her words were short and harsh: go away, I don't care, go jump off a cliff, no one likes you, etc. Leah had always had a bold vocabulary, and she'd often say this stuff normally. But this time it was with malice, with nonchalance and fury. Leah's tone in her voice was how she felt: empty, pain, lost. Sometimes you can catch the old Leah, and for a short while it even seemed like she was coming back. She was, and still is, trying to get over it, trying to move on, but she's not ready to let go of it yet. She was in love, and it's her choice to stay in love. Her determination is what I admire.

Reason numero quarto (In case you haven't noticed, I don't know the Spanish word for 'reason'): She's quite talented. She can dance like no one is watching (even though they are) and she can tell you about every constellation in the sky. I'm not sure if she still wants to be an Astronaut. Alright, so I'm running out of reasons. She's my big-sister; I've never noticed these things before.

Reason numero cinco: Leah Elena Clearwater is an amazing person and has so much to offer to the world.  
Not much more can be said. Leah's my favorite person in the universe, no matter how mean, hurting, sarcastic she's being. Leah is Leah, and I wouldn't trade her for anything. Well, maybe a Klondike bar.

Leah tried to hold back the emotions she was feeling. She'd never thought about Seth during her selfish period, which was still a work in progress. Leah never thought about him at all, actually. The realization hit her and it was painful. She felt tears fill her eyes. Seth saw her this way? He saw her more as a heartbroken wench who couldn't get over her past? It was shocking. She didn't think anyone could feel like that towards her in general.

Immediately she got up from her bed and left her room, rushing out of the house with the essay in her hand. She listened for Seth, automatically recognizing his singing at First Beach. She ran past houses in the chilly morning.

Seth heard his sister rushing to him even before she arrived. He felt smug.

Leah walked barefoot across the sand, watching the rising sun make its way up.

"Got my homework?" Seth asked as she strolled up behind him. She smiled and sat beside him.

She didn't speak. She didn't need to.

She leaned against her little brother, resting her head against his shoulder. Seth chuckled and put his arm across her, pulling her in closer.

Together the two watched the sunrise, both finally aware that only thing they needed in life: each other.

* * *

**A/N** - This was my last time writing for the pic-prompt challenge. I just find myself bored and never really wanting to write.

It was fun for a bit. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed :)


End file.
